The present invention concerns peptides of the TLP complex (tumour released proteins) isolated from urogential carcinoma.
In particular the invention refers to peptides of TLP protein complexes from human urogential carcinoma having antigenic activity and to antibodies able to react with them, to be used in diagnostics and clinics.
TLP complexes are protein complexes which are present in human tumor cells. Among TLP proteins a 214 KDa protein is described (Tarro G., Oncology 40, 248-253, 1983). TLP are isolated from tumor tissues as described in the European Patent EP 283443. Italian Patent Application No. RM92A000506 identifies a TLP protein from lung carcinoma. The author of the instant invention has surprisingly found that TLP from urogential carcinoma comprise new peptides having sequences which differ from known TLP peptides.
Therefore there is the need to identify TLP peptides, acting as epitopes, from urogenital carcinoma, to produce specific reagents, as antibodies.
The author of the instant invention has identified a peptide having a sequence comprised in the sequence of the 214 kDa TLP protein from either cervix, uterus, or testis adenocarcinoma, and from kidney neoplasia.
Therefore it is an object of the instant invention a peptide comprising a specific urogenital carcinoma TLP epitope, wherein said TLP is characterised by comprising the aminoacid sequence of SEQ ID No. 1:
GlyProProGluValGlnAsnAlaAsn.
According to a preferred embodiment the peptide comprises the aminoacid sequence of SEQ ID No. 1.
Further objects of the invention are specific reagents able to recognise the TLP from urogenital carcinoma, preferably said reagents comprise TLP antibodies. More preferably said antibodies recognise the peptide fragment having the sequence of SEQ ID No. 1.
Further objects of the invention are diagnostic kits to identify TLP from a sample comprising as specific reagents the antibodies of the invention.
Another object of the invention is a pharmaceutical composition comprising as active agent the peptide of the invention.
The invention will now be described according to exemplificating but not limiting examples.